


The Crying Sky

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Crying Sky

Rain was a rare thing in Mereen…the desert seemed to swallow the sky’s offering before it reached the great walled city. Hearing it now, as he tightened the ties at his wrists and re-positioned the sword at his side, Jorah felt the rain as if each droplet was a single tear, the sky mourning for him, with him, as he listened to the sounds of the gates closing behind him.

He had brought this upon himself, though gods and fates knew he had tried to avoid it.

But how could he have known the course of destiny when he had accepted a path meant to bring him pardon and redemption? How could he have known he would love her to the point of risking his future, his life, for her?

And how, he mused as he walked away without a look backwards, walking into the comfort of the hot rain, bombarded by the welcoming smell of thirsty earth drinking the sky’s tears as it did his own, would he ever convince her to take him back?


End file.
